The French patent application No. 81 15205, filed 5th Aug. 1981, describes a binding for retaining a conductor in a circumferential groove of a rigid insulator.
This binding is disposed substantially symmetrically about a plane of symmetry which passes through the insulator and which is orthogonal to the conductor. It comprises a ring, two conductor-retaining branches, and tightening means for tightening the binding. Each of said branches comprises a first end portion in the form of a preformed spiral retainer for wrapping around said conductor, an intermediate portion for threading through said ring and then proceeding in an arc around a portion of the circumferential groove, and a second end portion in the form of an eye for engaging the tightening means.
Typically the branches are each made from a length of wire bent double in the middle both to form said eye and to enable two strands of wire to be joined together over most of the rest of the length of the branch to constitute a ribbon that is wider than it is thick.
The present invention seeks to adapt such a binding to the case where the insulator also has a groove running along its top, and where the conductor is retained in the top groove rather than in the circumferential groove.